


A Crown of Ash

by mithrial



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrial/pseuds/mithrial
Summary: Commission from Tolkien inspired writer Spiced Wine for a banner to illustrate her fiction: A Crown of Ash
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Crown of Ash

[](https://postimg.cc/gnz4x2cr)

**Author's Note:**

> [A Crown of Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090385/chapters/57984319) by Spiced Wine


End file.
